chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
Language: Bulgarian
Преводът е базиран на Build #148 на файла English.lng // CHDK language file - Bulgarian (codepage Win1251) // Based on Build #148 of English.lng // Format of language line: // "" // - should be positive number // - any text enclosed into quotes // Bulgarian translation by Z. Nanev 1 "Главно меню" 2 "RAW параметри ->" 3 "OSD параметри ->" 4 "Параметри на хистограмата ->" 5 "Параметри на Зебра ->" 6 "Параметри на скрипт ->" 7 "Визуални настройки ->" 8 "Разни ->" 9 "Debug параметри ->" 10 "Подразбиращи се стойности.." 11 "Запази настройките сега ..." 12 "<- Назад" 13 "RAW" 14 "Запис на RAW" 15 "Изваждане на тъмен кадър" 16 "Само първи RAW в поредицата" 17 "RAW файл в папката с JPEG" 18 "RAW файл - префикс" 19 "RAW файл - разширение" 20 "OSD" 21 "Показвай OSD" 22 "Показвай статус RAW/EXP" 23 "Показвай допълнит. стойности" 24 "Стойност на увеличението" 25 "Показвай DOF калкулатор" 26 "Показвай часовника" 27 "Редактор на OSD оформление" 28 "Параметри на батериите ->" 29 "Хистограма" 30 "Показвай 'жива' хистограма" 31 "Оформление на хистограмата" 32 "Режим на хистограмата" 33 "Показвай преосвет./недоосвет." 34 "Игнорирай гранични пикове" 35 "Автоматично увеличение" 36 "Зебра" 37 "Рисувай Зебра" 38 "Режим на Зебра" 39 "Праг на недоосветеност" 40 "Праг на преосветеност" 41 "Възстанови първонач. екран" 42 "Възстанови OSD" 43 "Рисувай върху Зебра" 44 "Скрипт" 45 "Зареди скрипт от файл..." 46 "Закъснение при снимане (.1s)" 47 "Текущ скрипт" 48 "Параметри на скрипта" 49 "Визуални настройки" 50 "Език..." 51 "OSD кодова страница" 52 "RBF шрифт за менюто..." 53 "Цветове" 54 "OSD текст" 55 "OSD фон" 56 "Хистограма" 57 "Фон на хистограмата" 58 "Рамка на хистограмата" 59 "Хистограма - EXP маркери" 60 "Зебра - недоосветеност" 61 "Зебра - преосветеност" 62 "Икона на батерията" 63 "Текст на менюто" 64 "Фон на менюто" 65 "Txt четец - текст" 66 "Txt четец - фон" 67 "Разни" 68 "Файлов мениджър" 69 "Календар" 70 "Четец на текстови файлове ->" 71 "Игри ->" 72 "Фенерче" 73 "Показвай splash screen при старт" 74 "Zoom бутони за MF" 75 "Бутон за режим " 76 "Рисувай палитра" 77 "Покажи инфо за CHDK" 78 "Покажи инфо за паметта" 79 "Debug" 80 "Показвай PropCases" 81 "PropCase - страница" 82 "Показвай 'разни' стойности" 83 "Преглед на паметта" 84 "Дъмп на RAM при ALT +/-" 85 "Направи картата зареждаща..." 86 "Батерии" 87 "Волтаж - MAX" 88 "Волтаж - MIN" 89 "Стъпка - 25+" 90 "Показвай проценти" 91 "Показвай волтове" 92 "Показвай икона" 93 "Четец на txt файлове" 94 "Отвори нов файл..." 95 "Отвори последно отворения файл" 96 "Избери RBF шрифт" 97 "Кодова страница" 98 "Пренос на думи" 99 "Позволи автоскролиране" 100 "Закъснение при автоскролиране (сек)" 101 "Игри" 102 "Reversi" 103 "Sokoban" 104 "*** Reset на опциите ***" 105 "НАИСТИНА ли искате да върнете\nопциите по подразбиране?" 106 "*** CHDK инфо ***" 107 "CHDK Вер: %s, #%s\nДата: %s\nЧас: %s\nКамера: %s\nFW Вер: %s" 108 "*** Памет - инфо ***" 109 "Свободна памет: %d байта" 110 "*** Информация ***" 111 "Моля включете камерата\nв режим PLAY\nи опитайте отново. :)" // file browser titles 112 "Файлов мениджър" 113 "Избор на скрипт файл" 114 "Избор на текстов файл" 115 "Избор на RBF шрифтов файл" 116 "Избор на езиков файл" // for calendar 117 "Януари" 118 "Февруари" 119 "Март" 120 "Април" 121 "Май" 122 "Юни" 123 "Юли" 124 "Август" 125 "Септември" 126 "Октомври" 127 "Ноември" 128 "Декември" 129 "Пон" 130 "Вто" 131 "Сря" 132 "Чет" 133 "Пет" 134 "Съб" 135 "Нед" 136 "Днес:" // messagebox buttons 137 "Ok" 138 "Да" 139 "Не" 140 "Отказ" // OSD layout editor 141 "Хистограма" 142 "DOF калк." 143 "RAW/EXP" 144 "Разни" 145 "Бат. икона" 146 "Бат. текст" 147 "Часовник" // palette 148 "Натисни SET за избор на цвят " 149 " Натисни MENU за изход " 150 "Цвят" 151 "Използвай %s за избор на цвят" // reversi 152 "*** Резултати ***" 153 "Спечелихте играта :)" 154 "Загубихте играта! :(" 155 "Равна игра! :/" 156 "*** Грешен ход ***" 157 "Не можете да местите тук!" 158 "Това поле не е празно!" 159 "Ход: Вие " 160 "Ход: Компютър" 161 " ИГРАТА СВЪРШИ" 162 " Бели Черни " 163 "*** Относно ***" // sokoban 164 " Ниво" 165 " Хода" 166 "*** Приключи ***" 167 "УРА!\n Успяхте! " // console 168 "*** СТАРТИРАН ***" 169 "*** ПРЕКЪСНАТ ***" 170 "*** ЗАВЪРШИЛ ***" // file browser 171 "*** Изтрий директория ***" 172 "НАИСТИНА ли искате\nда изтриете ВСИЧКИ файлове\nот избраната директория?" 173 "*** Изтрий файл ***" 174 "НАИСТИНА ли искате\nда изтриете избрания файл?" // benchmark 175 "Тест" 176 "Измерване..." 177 "Camera benchmark Натиснете set за старт" 178 "Екран" 179 "Запис :" 180 "Четене :" 181 "Памет" 182 "Карта" 183 "Запис (RAW) :" 184 "Запис (Mem) :" 185 "Запис (64k) :" 186 "Четене (64k) :" 187 "Забрани изкл. на екрана" 188 "Местене" 189 "Копиране" 190 "Вмъкване" 191 "Изтриване" 192 "Инверсен избор" 193 "*** Местене на файлове ***" 194 "СИГУРНИ ли сте, че искате да\nпреместите %d избрани файла\nот %s/?" 195 "*** Копиране на файлове ***" 196 "СИГУРНИ ли сте, че искате да\nкопирате %d избрани файла\nот %s/?" 197 "*** Изтриване на файлове ***" 198 "СИГУРНИ ли сте, че искате да\nизтриете %d избрани файла?" 199 "Моля изчакайте..." 200 "Показвай мрежа" 201 "Зареди мрежа от файл..." 202 "Линии за мрежа" 203 "Настройки на мрежа ->" 204 "Избор на файл за мрежа" 205 "Текуща мрежа" 206 "Шумоподтискане" 207 "Предопределяне на цвят" 208 "Цвят на линиите" 209 "Цвят на запълването" 210 "Висока компресия на видеото" Category:Language files Category:Bulgarian